Sheo
Nailmaster Sheo is one of three Nailmasters in Hollow Knight. Although retired, he teaches the Great Slash to those seeking him. Sheo also appears as a boss as Paintmaster Sheo. Lore Sheo learnt the Nail Arts from the Great Nailsage Sly, along with his brothers Oro and Mato. Despite his aloof and kind demeanor, he was the most skilled disciple,Oro: "Sheo was the mightiest of the Great Nailsage's pupils, far outshining Mato and myself." driven solely by his desire for strength and the mastering of his skills.Sheo: "The only thing that drove me was becoming stronger and honing my skills with a nail." Yet, this passion faded over time, as he desired to explore new forms of arts that could move him.Sheo: "I imagined it was my one calling in life, but that feeling faded over time. Now I seek a new calling, something that speaks to my soul and compels me forward." He still had a good relation with both of his quarreling brothers and respect for his master.Sheo about Oro: "No matter the distance between us though, we are still brothers."Mato: "Sheo and I were very close when we trained together under the Great Nailsage." After the three of them became Nailmasters, Sheo hung up his nail to become an artist. He set a hut in a far corner of Greenpath where he experiments in peace various forms of creation art. He hopes to be able to show how far he came in his craft to his old teacher.Sheo: "If the Great Nailsage ever comes by, I want to show him how far I've come." In-game events Sheo can be found in his hut in Greenpath. When the Knight comes by, the retired Nailmaster is having difficulties in painting an image from a bug skull. Facing the Knight's disinterest in his arts, Sheo finally concedes in teaching them his signature move, the Great Slash.Sheo: "Mmm. You don't seem very moved by what I've said. Was it Sheo the Nailmaster you were looking for? Did you come to learn a Nail Art? I'll teach you if you insist..." He, however, chooses to do so using only his brush, explaining that it is the same as a nail to him.Sheo: "The wielding of a nail, the wielding of a brush... these things are not so different." After his lesson, Sheo will invite the Knight to stay and paint with him whenever they visit.Sheo: "I have spare brushes and plenty of paint. Once you tire of the nail, feel free to join me in my art." He will recognize when the Knight has learnt a new Nail Art from his brothers, and hope that it brought happiness to them both. He also takes notices of the Nailsage's acknowledgement of the Knight as Nailmaster. This moves him, but not enough to make him stray from his current path of artist.Sheo: "That charm! Only the Great Nailsage could have given that to you... Seeing how strong you've become... it almost makes me want to take up my nail once more." If the Nailsmith was spared after forging the Pure Nail, he will eventually find his way to Sheo's hut. Seeing the Nailsmith distraught about his own life, they talk and discover their common love of creation and honing a skill.Sheo: "This fellow came wandering in to my hut, quite distraught and on his own quest for a new calling in life. We talked, and found a common love of creating and building and honing a craft. So now we make art together!" From this point, Sheo starts teaching the Nailsmith whichever art he experimented in so far. They will eventually move on to crafting models of the Five Great Knights of Hallownest. Sheo remembers them well, while mentioning Hegemol was his favourite.Sheo: "Building these models takes patience and a light touch. It's worth it though, seeing the grand old Knights of Hallownest come to life before our eyes. Mighty Hegemol was always my favourite." Sheo's mind is summoned to Godhome by the Godseeker's ritual. However he appears there not as the Nailmaster he was, but as the Paintmaster he became. As such, he battles the Knight with his brush and paints, expressing formidable strength in doing so, and will bow to them once defeated. While in Godhome, Sheo also takes inspiration from his host's motivation and quest for his own pursuit of arts. Paintmaster Sheo Dream Nail dialogue: "What is a god, if not an artist?" Paintmaster Sheo is mainly fought at the peak of the Pantheon of the Artist and later within the Pantheon of Hallownest. Location Nailmaster Sheo is found in Greenpath, at the end of a spike-filled tunnel. Either Crystal Heart or Monarch Wings are required to reach him. 01.png!Location in Greenpath}} 01.png!Exterior of Sheo's hut |Image2=Screenshot HK Nailmaster 02.png!Interior of Sheo's hut |Image3=Screenshot HK Nailmaster 03.png!Together with Nailsmith}} Achievements Trivia * After a while, Sheo and the Nailsmith will move on to pottery and sculpt little sculptures of the Great Knights together. ru:Мастер гвоздя Шео pt:Mestre do Punhal Sheo